Main Hero B
Main Hero B (called Main Character B in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days. Main Hero B is not his real name, it is his stage name (as he believes that living under an alias is exciting). Axel first meets her/him in the Dinner Theatre. Main Hero B is masochistic, as Pink notices right away. Initially she/he starts off as a neutral NPC character who basically stands around and gets beat up. Later on in the stages he joins Axel's party. Main Hero B's true gender is ambiguous, at least initially. Though he has a female English voice, and is a recolor of the female Celestial Host class, he has a male Japanese voice and Rozalin's innate boosts his stats. Further evidence of Main Hero B being male is seen in the Dark World stages: Dark Sun effects that target males will target Main Hero B as well. His Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten appearance confirms that he is male. Like the class he unlocks, Main Hero B starts with Fire, Wind, Ice and Heal spells, and doesn't gain any abilities during level grinding. Like Pink and Actress, he is only playable in Axel mode. You lose access to him after you complete the mode, and have to wait another cycle in Axel mode to re-obtain him in the Dinner Theatre again. However, if you've completed Axel Mode, are in Adell Mode (with Adell as a Senator), and have the Land of Carnage unlocked, Main Hero B can be playable again, provided the player passes the recruitment bill. In battle, Main Hero B's stats are rather balanced; though he has a 120% INT Aptitude, hinting at a Mage-like character. However, in the end, how Main Hero B fights depends on the player's preferences, for he can fulfill any combat role rather well. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Main Hero B also appears in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten as DLC. He comes to the Netherworld as a Hades Party applicant, stating that he's looking for more excitement. After being defeated, he is excited by how powerful Valvatorez and the others are, looking forward to receiving similar treatment while fighting alongside them. Purchasing Main Hero B unlocks the Celestial Host class for character creation. If he is recruited after Axel, there is a special scene with the two in which Axel reveals that he knew Main Hero B before the events of Disgaea 4. The two also appear together in the Netherbattle Tournament on a team alongside Evil Ranger Pink. In the prelude to their battle, Adell encounters them and challenges Axel to a fight, but Axel uses Main Hero B to protect himself in his "Special Move" "Angel Shield". Adell is not only horrified at Axel's willingness to use his ally as a shield, but is also confused when he sees that Main Hero B enjoys taking his blows directly. Gallery 1456428704739.png|Main Hero B's Cut-in image from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. mhb.jpg|Main Hero B's sprite, as shown in his recruitment cutscene in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. mhbrecruitment.jpg|Main Hero B's recruitment scene in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, also featuring Axel. Category:Disgaea 2 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters